The Infinite Play List of Edward & Giovanni
by CaptainChay
Summary: the title says it all its a Twilight version of the movie. This isn't a Bella/ Edward story. Edward/OC This takes place in the time after Reneesme's birth.
1. Angels On the Moon

My name is Giovanni. My story starts simple. I am forever 17 years old because I am a vampire. I have been a vampire for 256 years. The only thing I remember about being human was that I lived in France and that the French and Indian war was occurring. The day I turned into a vampire, I was on my way to see my brother off to war when vampires ambushed us. I was bitten first, but I was forgotten as they started attacking my brother. I lay on the ground screaming in pain as I watched my brother's body fall lifeless to the ground. It felt like no pain I have ever felt before it was a burning sensation throughout my entire body. Then I remember feeling the pain subside and I was on the ground motionless. One day I felt a burning in my throat, as I smelled the air.

I started to walk around the empty dock I was on when I came across a small town. A young man in his 20's came up to me and asked if I was lost, but then I realized I could hear his real thoughts. Then I realized I wanted him to be willing to let me "feed' on him. Then I heard his thoughts change. I did not know what it meant at the time, but I do know that I did get an easy feed because of it. I soon realized that I did not like the idea of killing people. Therefore, I tried to find alternatives. I tried starving myself, but it did not work. Then one day while I was walking through the woods on one of my "famines", I came across a herd of deer. Ever since that one time, I have been feeding on animals.

I started to realize that I was very lonely when I came across another vampire with the name Carlisle. Something similar to what happened to me happened to him and we traveled together for a while after meeting. I never thought of us as a clan; just two friends wandering the world together, but there was no "romantic" relationship between us because I looked up to him as an older brother. We were not by blood brother and sister, but when we introduced ourselves we said we were siblings and we said it so often that I started to believe it.

Soon we parted because I wanted to see Australia and he wanted to go to America. Therefore, I told him that I would see him soon and to not wait up for me. I stayed in Australia for most of my life as a vampire. After spending 100 years wandering alone and with Carlisle, I spent 150 years in Australia. I went to school many times in those 150 years. I would start out by going into high school as a junior, and then I would go to college. I continued this pattern for many years when I realized I missed my "older brother". It took me 6 years to get to Forks, Washington to where I heard was a good place for vampires because it rained so often.

When I arrived, I did not know what to expect or what to look for. I did not know if Carlisle was still alone or if he had started his own clan. Now obviously I was not walking from place to place, but I was driving a top of the line sports car that I got in Germany. Many people were staring at me. Therefore, I decided I would stop by Port Angeles to get a more subtle car. I do not mind being noticed because I could always bend people's thoughts, but I did not want to be too noticed or they might suspect something. I stopped at a Nissan car dealership and bought a Nissan 350Z. It is still a flashy car, but oh well. I kept driving until I was outside of town and I saw a house with many windows that was absolutely breath taking.

I was getting ready to knock on the door when it opened. In the door, stood a pixie like vampire and another vampire with curly hair who appeared more serious, but they both seemed very nice.

"We've been expecting you," she said.

"Yea, that doesn't sound creepy at all," I said.

"Oh sorry, my name is Alice and this is Jasper," she said allowing me to come in.

"I'm Giovanni, but you can call me Geo," I said.

I followed them into the kitchen where I found Carlisle sitting with another vampire.

"Giovanni!" Carlisle exclaimed giving me a hug, "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"It's been to long," I said returning the hug.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Esme," he said.

"Hi, Esme, I guess this makes you my sister-in-law," I said.

"Carlisle has told me so much about you," Esme said.

"All good things I hope," I said laughing.

"Of course," she said smiling.

After that, I told them about some of the things that were in Australia and some of the things that happened there.

When the door opened three vampires, one shape shifter, and a heartbeat entered the house. We all walked to the family room to greet who had entered.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

'_Cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun_

_Then maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreamin'_

_Of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone can know_

_I'll never leave so soon_

_This was the end of chapter 1: Angels On The Moon._

_Everything was By: jonesy55_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. I only own Giovanni and the plot for this story._

_Song: Angels on the Moon By: Thriving Ivory_


	2. Fall For You

"Giovanni this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Reneesme; everyone this is Giovanni my little sister, well not really, but oh well," Carlisle said.

"Hi everyone," I said waving.

Edward seemed as if he was ready to attack me. So, I took a step back to show I meant no harm. He seemed to have understood so he calmed down. I didn't understand what Reneesme was though. She looked human, but something seemed off.

"Nessie is half human half vampire," Edward said. I realized then that Edward must be able to read minds too.

"That's different," I said. I really wanted to ask 'Who are the parents', but I thought that would seem rude. Then, Edward's thoughts answered my question 'My wife Bella, was human, but she died while giving birth'. Automatically, I wished I hadn't asked even if I didn't ask aloud.

"Well, I feel left out because you two are having an inside conversation," Alice said breaking the silence.

"Sorry," I said softly to both Edward and Alice.

"So, where will you be staying?" Alice asked.

"I was just going to buy a house," I said simple.

"Non-sense, you can live here," Esme said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said.

"You wouldn't be a burden at all," Esme said, "You can have the extra bedroom."

"Okay, thank you," I said following Esme and Alice up the stairs. After I was settled into the room Rosalie and Alice wanted to take me shopping which just happened to be my favorite past time.

When we went, to every store we could in Port Angles spending about 8,000 dollars we went home. After, I finished sorting out clothes I looked for ways to keep myself busy. I walked downstairs and saw Jacob playing with Nessie, Emmett and Jasper watching sports, and Alice and Rosalie talking. I walked back upstairs and I heard someone playing the guitar. The music was coming from Edward's room so I walked in and sat on the floor in front of him.

"What did you think?" he asked as he stopped playing.

"I thought it was beautiful," I said.

"Thank you. So, you have an accent. Where are you from again?" he replied.

"I was born in France, but I most recently lived in Australia for 150 years, but I still sound French," I answered.

We were quiet for a little while after that just enjoying each other's company.

"Nessie is a really cute kid," I said trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, but she is a lot younger than she looks. She grows at a rapid speed," he said.

"That makes sense, I guess," I said, "So, do you miss her, you know Bella?"

"Very, much and when I see Reneesme it reminds me of her even more," he said.

After that, I don't know what overcame me, but I gave him a hug. First, he went rigid, but he soon started to hug me back.

"Everything is going to be fine," I whispered in his ear.

'If I could cry; I bet I would be crying right now' is what I heard in his thoughts. I felt bad for him. The only way I could even try to relate to him was when my brother was killed. I did not know what it was like to love someone because I have never found a partner. I felt helpless on how to help so I just continued to hug him. When we parted, I saw something new in his eyes rather than the depressed look that was there. He looked more hopeful maybe it was because I secretly used my power to make him less sad, but I don't think that would have worked. He would've known if I was trying to change his thoughts, unless he wanted me to change his thoughts because he wanted to be happier.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"No problem," I said.

I got on the couch sitting across from him and we just started talking. I think we talked for hours about topics ranging from sports to all of the places we've been. It was nice talking to him. We even started arguing at one point when talking about politics, but we just started laughing at how stupid we were being. Good thing we were vampires or we would've crashed a long time ago after how long we talked. We could smell that Jacob was still there so we knew that Nessie was just fine. Edward had told me that Jacob imprinted on Nessie, he described how he and Bella reacted, and the special gift that Nessie had. The next thing we knew the sun was setting in the sky and we had started talking in the morning.

"I want to show you something. That I've only showed Bella," he said, "Follow me."

He jumped out of his window and I followed him through the trees all the way, until we reached a meadow.

"This is where I come to think," he said walking around the meadow.

"It's very peaceful," I said.

"Yea there is just something about it that soothes me," he said lying in the grass. I decided to lay down next to him even though I didn't want to mess up my clothes.

We rested in the grass looking at the sky and the dark clouds starting to form.

"I think it's going to rain," I said.

"Yea, it does that a lot around here," he said.

"Yea go figure," I said laughing, "I don't really like rain though."

"Well, that's strange because I think you just lied," Edward said smiling.

"Okay okay, I lied I love the rain and everything about it," I said.

"Yea, I know," he said as the first raindrop fell on his face. I leaned over to wipe it off his face, but more just fell in its place. I got up from my laying position and started dancing around the meadow in the rain. I could hear Edward laughing at me probably because I looked like a fool. Therefore, I used my power to get him to get up and dance around with me. When, he walked up to me, he grabbed my hand and waist and I put my other hand on his shoulder. We went from looking silly to dancing gracefully in the rain.

Then, he twirled me and when I was back in his arms, I kissed his lips softly. However, what started out as a small gesture escalated into a full make out session. After we parted we stared into each other's eyes trying to read the other's thoughts, but it didn't work because we were both concentrating on reading the other's thoughts. We kept staring at each other until one of us spoke.

"…"

_Tonight will be the night I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find _

_CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Rate & Message if you want more. Also, I'm looking for characters. SO, if you want to be one message me and I will tell you what to do from the._

_This was the end of chapter 2: Fall For You_

_Everything was By: random-gurl531_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. I only own Giovanni and the plot for this story._

_Song: Fall For You By: Secondhand Serenade _


	3. That Green Gentleman

Recap:

After we parted we stared into each other's eyes trying to read the other's thoughts, but it didn't work because we were both concentrating on reading the other's thoughts. We kept staring at each other until one of us spoke.

Story Time:

"I love you," Edward said suddenly. I was shocked at first so, I just stared at him; when I remembered, I had to reply.

"I love you too," I said.

It was a strange feeling for me to have. To go from being Miss Independent to My Life Would Suck Without Edward. I wonder if this is how Jacob will feel when Nessie grows up.

"Don't remind me," Edward said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't remind me that Nessie is Jacob's imprint and that he is whatever she wants him to be. Which basically means, when she grows up and is looking for a relationship he will be there for her," Edward said.

"Oh, you know I never thought of it that way," I said.

"Well, sometimes that's all I can think about especially when I see her growing older by the day. Did you know that she would be considered as an 8 year old right now and that in two days she will be nine?" he replied.

"Well, I know that now," I said, "Do you want me to get rid of those thoughts for you?"

"No, but you can distract me," he said pulling me into his arms.

It was nighttime when we realized we should probably go back to the house. On the way, back we stopped to hunt and saw Jacob in wolf form going home. When we walked in, we found Esme feeding a very sleepy Nessie. Soon Nessie drifted off to sleep and Edward carried her to her room. As we were watching Nessie sleep, I thought of something.

"Are you going to let Nessie go to school anytime soon?" I asked.

"I've never thought about that, but I probably will. I'm just going to wait until her growing pace slows down a bit. So, that it seems normal," Edward replied.

"I understand what you mean and it makes sense," I said.

"Why do you ask?" Edward asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, but she's dreaming about going to school and being around other kids," I said.

"I know and I feel bad because she hasn't been able to interact with other kids," he said looking down. Then, I started laughing which was probably a bad time.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward demanded.

"I was going to suggest that Nessie meet my nephew Benjamin who was 8 years old, but I remembered that he was 8 years old 256 years ago," I said stifling my laughter.

Then Edward started laughing at me. "You're so silly," he said.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said in my best Elvis impression. This just seemed to make Edward laugh even more, which made me start to laugh all over again. Soon I think the house was shaking with laughter we were laughing so hard.

"Why are you two laughing so much?" said an agitated Rosalie who was standing at the door.

"It's all Geo's fault," he said glancing at my shocked expression, "She wouldn't stop being funny."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care who started it, but you two need to stop laughing," Rosalie said, "and no giggling either."

After Rosalie, left Edward and I stared at each other laughing in our heads.

"Ok well, Edward I may not have to sleep, but I do need to recuperate. So, I will see you in the morning," I said getting ready to go back to my room.

"When you recuperate, what do you do?" Edward asked.

"I just lay there with my eyes open thinking about everything that's happened since I last recuperated. This was when I left Australia. So, I have 6 years to think about," I said leaving the room for mine which was across the hall, but Edward followed me. Right before I was about to lay down Edward stopped me.

"Do you mind if I watch?" he asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out. You can even read my thoughts while you're at it," I said laying down going stiff.

_Things have changed for me_

_And that's okay_

_I feel the same_

_I'm on my way_

_And I see_

_Things have changed for me_

_And that's okay_

_This was the end of chapter 3: That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)_

_Everything was By: random-gurl531_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. I only own Giovanni and the plot for this story._

_im sorry this was soooooo short too_

_i will make it up 2 u_

_Song: That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) By: Panic at the Disco_


	4. She Is

Edward's P.O.V.

Geo looks so peaceful right now as if she is in her own little world. It's hard for me to believe that I've fallen in love not too long after Bella's…"death".

"What was that?!?" Giovanni exclaimed sitting up suddenly.

"What was what?" I asked dumfounded.

"First, of all you paused when you thought death meaning you were lying and I could sense it was in quotations meaning you were covering up the real thing," she said, "So, what really happened with Bella?"

"Bella didn't _**really**_ die, but in my eyes she did," I said.

"Go on," Geo insisted.

"In order for Bella to give birth to Reneesme and to live we had to change her into a vampire. Everything went well, but it seemed when we changed her that it changed her personality too. She refused to be a "vegetarian" vampire…," I started.

"Murderer," I heard Geo mutter under her breath.

"Also, she was hazardous to Nessie and was going to blow our cover in the town. SO, we kicked her out of our clan," I continued.

"Wow, that's horrible," Geo said.

"We tried to wait around for her true personality to come through, but it never did. Therefore, Bella didn't die, but in my eyes and my family's eyes she did," I finished.

"I just worry that one day she's going to come back and you will go back to her," Giovanni said looking down.

"Giovanni, you have nothing to worry about. Bella may have brought me to life, but _**you**_ are what's keeping me alive," I said reassuringly wrapping my arms around her, "Do you want to go back to recuperating?"

I could feel her nod her head against me. Therefore, I laid her down on the bed as I lay down next to her. It was almost as if she drifted off to sleep. She went completely stiff and it made me wonder if she had ever slept in a coffin, then I felt her hit me. So, I guess that was a no to the whole coffin thing.

While I was reading her thoughts, I realized that technically I am a little kid compared to her. I am only 116 years old and she is 256 years old. She has also been through a lot, but she is tough. Like she did not have to be a vegetarian vampire, but she knew that it was wrong to take a life.

She is also a lot more comfortable around humans than we are besides Carlisle. In Australia, she had many human friends probably because she did not have another vampire to accompany her like we do.

She also loves to learn new things. That is one of the reasons why she matriculates so much because she loves to learn.

She is also very brave, independent, bold, and outgoing. After all of the soul searching I've done before Bella I didn't think someone like Geo existed, but now I know and I couldn't be happier. It's also easier to relate to her and having a similar gift to her is just a bonus.

"So, you think I'm pretty awesome," Geo said.

"Yea, I do," I said.

"Okay just making sure," she said.

Shortly after that the sun rose and I felt as if I had nothing to do. What do you do with your time if you are living forever?

"That's a very good question," Geo said sitting up, " Maybe I could get registered for school today."

"Uh, we just graduated," I said.

"Oh, well I can still go to school. I am supposed to be a foreign exchange student," she said.

"Alright, do you want to do that now," I asked.

"Sure, I just need to get ready. So…," she started.

"Oh yea sure," I said realizing she wanted me to leave.

Giovanni's P.O.V.

Some vampires think its weird that I take showers, but I like showers. (I wasn't sure if they took showers or not) So, I decided to take a super hot shower, then to get dressed.

I picked out a couple of possible outfits, but I couldn't decide what to wear. So, I called Alice and Rosalie to come help me.

"Hey, you called," Alice said.

"Yea, I can't decide what to wear," I said.

"Oh that's not to hard to solve," Rosalie said.

"Well the problem I'm having is that I'm not sure what part of Giovanni do I want to be. I'll show you the outfits I picked. There's Preppy Geo, Punk Geo, Athletic Geo, and the most ironic Gothic/Emo Geo," I explain.

"Well they are all…wonderful ideas, but why don't you just be Giovanni. Like put them all together," Rosalie said.

"That's a great idea, but how would I do that?" I ask.

"Well, you could take the polo from Preppy Geo, the skinny jeans from Punk Geo, the tanks and shorts from Athletic Geo, and the awesome accessories from Gothic/Emo Geo," Alice said.

"THAT"S SO AWESOME!" I squealed pulling Rosalie and Alice into a hug.

"Wow, Bella would've never let us do that. She hated it when we bought her stuff and used her as a doll," Alice said.

"Why? If I had you two all of these years it would've been a lot easier to get dressed in the morning," I said laughing.

"Who knows? So, does this mean you are going to school today?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I am. You can call me Giovanni the foreign exchange student from France. It would be Australia, but I don't sound like an Aussi," I said laughing.

"I think I'm just going to call you Geo, that's kind of a mouth full to say, Giovanni the foreign exchange student from France, every time I want to talk to you," Alice said.

After talking for a little bit longer I got dressed and walked (yes walked) down the stairs to find Edward waiting for me.

"What took so long?" Edward asked.

"Alice and Rosalie are awesome. That's what to so long," I said.

"Ok, so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," I said.

"Wait, won't Carlisle or Esme have to come with us?" I asked.

"You're right. Well we are in luck it seems because both of them are here and coming this way," Edward said.

Esme and Carlisle went in Carlisle's car, while Edward and I went in his Volvo. Somehow while we were driving it turned into a race of who could get there first. Since the roads were empty it was a lot easier to do, but when we reached the main road the race ended.

We walked into the school receiving many stares from the people around.

"Well look who it is; it's the Cullens. What brings me such a privilege?" asked who I was guessing was the principal.

"We have received an exchange student from France and would like to enroll her into this school," Carlisle said.

"Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu?" the principal asked in French. (Hello, what's your name?)

"Je m'appelle Giovanni," I answered. (My name is…)

"Can you speak English?" he asked.

"Oui, I mean yes," I answered.

"Okay, well welcome to Forks High School. What grade are you in?" he said

"I'm a junior," I replied.

"What was your major in high school?" he asked. (see author's note)

"I was majoring in Math," I answered.

"Okay, I will put in all high level math classes then and other Honors and AP classes. Does that sound good?" he said.

"Sounds tres bien," I replied happily. (very good)

"Seems we have you all set. Is that all you will be needing?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering of for her first couple days if I could shadow her?" Edward asked.

"That can definitely be arranged. Especially since you were my brightest student," the principal answered.

"Alright, well then I think we are set," Carlisle said.

"Well, before you go would you like a tour of the school?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary. Edward can give her the tour tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"Okay, then. Á bientôt," the principal said standing and shaking hands with Carlisle. (see you soon)

"Au revoir," I say over my shoulder waving. (good-bye)

When Edward and I were back in the car I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You know what," I said.

"What you don't want me to follow you around school?" he asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know," I said

"Well you don't have to make that decision because I'm going to," he said.

"Okay, if that's what you really want," I said.

"Yeah, you know we should go out tonight," Edward said randomly.

"I…We have school tomorrow," I said.

"What does it matter? We don't sleep," Edward replied.

"Oh you're right I forgot. So, where did you wanna go?" I asked.

"Well, I think a restaurant is out of the question," he said.

"What about a club?" I ask eagerly.

"We don't have IDs," he said.

"That's a lie. Well, at least for me it is," I said.

"Oh well, I think I have an old one. I guess going to a club would be fun and we could get the others to come too," he said.

"So, is that a yes?" I ask eagerly.

"Sure, why not," he answers shortly.

When we reached the house we went into the living room and saw that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were all sitting in there talking.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out tonight?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Sure, where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"Giovanni wanted to go to a club in Port Angeles," Edward answers.

"Sounds exciting. Meaning that us girls will need to go get ready right away," Alice says.

"Most definitely, see you fellas later," I say going up stairs with Alice and Rosalie in tow.

After to much debating and closet searching it was decided what each of us would wear. I was going to wear a plaid shirt, Apple Bottom jeans, and sandals. Rosalie was going to wear a silk shirt, black romper shorts, and strappy heels. And Alice was going to wear a polo, a tutu, and ballet flats.

Shortly afterwards we walked downstairs and saw the guys in button down shirts and jeans.

"You ladies look lovely," Edward said while the others agreed.

"That's an alliteration and merci beaucoup," I replied. (thank you very much)

"De rien," Edward replies. (your welcome)

"So, are you guys ready to roll," I say cheerfully. Getting a chorus of yeahs in reply.

It didn't take long to get to the club because we basically speeded the whole way here.

When we walked inside the music was blaring loudly and everyone inside was bumping and grinding. At first we thought it was going to be a problem having so many humans close together with a bunch of vampires, but we decided that we could control ourselves.

First, we found a table near the back of the club and sat and chatted there for a while. When 3 fruity drinks arrived at the table. The waiter said that they were for Rosalie, Alice, and I from the guys at the bar. We waved at them and they winked at us. Obviously the guys weren't having that. I don't know what Jasper and Emmett did, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and he kissed me passionately.

When I looked back up the guys at the bar looked disappointed and their thoughts were saddened. I felt a little bad for them, but that was an amazing kiss. I knew I was just boosting Edward's ego, but oh well he earned it.

"Hey do you wanna go the dance floor?" I asked.

"Lead the way," Edward said standing up.

I started walking towards the center of the dance floor. As soon as we reached the center the song Low by Flo Rida came on.

"Do you know this song?" I asked.

"I may seem like an old soul, but I know music," Edward answered.

"Ok, I was just checking because I like this song," I said turning so my back was to Edward.

"Apple Bottom jeans, boots with the fur the fur the whole club was looking at her," I sang along while dancing. And when it said she hit the floor so did I.

After Low was over the song For My People by Missy Elliot came on. When the song started Edward's hands went to my hips and we moved in sync to the beat of the song. We danced for 2 more songs when we had to act tired because we both knew we could dance for hours.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I asked when Edward and I got back to the table.

"Good I guess, we got hit on like a billion times while you guys were gone, but at least we got a whole bunch of free drinks," Alice said and we all just looked at her like she was crazy, but I just shrugged and pick up a drink with pretty colors and started sipping away.

"Now, Geo what is that doing for you?" Jasper asked

"Nothing at all, but might as well. They aren't going anywhere and it doesn't taste that bad," I said.

They all just shrugged and grabbed a drink.

Then a couple of girls in tight shirts and jeans came to our table. It didn't look like they were going to say anything besides stare at our beauty.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Well we do need help, but not from you," the lead girl said rudely.

"Well, who the hell do you need help from?" I asked calmly.

"We need a strong guy, with tousled hair, and extremely hot," she said.

"Do you mean him?" I asked pointing at Edward.

"Yeah," she said bluntly.

"Oh well, he's off limits. So, are they so don't even asked," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Because I said so, that's why," I said.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"What the hell is this 20 questions? They are NOT helping you. Get that through your thick head," I yelled.

"Well, then," she said walking away before winking at Edward.

"Is there something wrong with your eye and that's why you are winking at him? Because I will gladly rip your eyes out of your head for you," I yelled again. Even though she probably thought it was a simple threat, she didn't know that I could actually do that if I wanted to.

"Do you wanna go?" she yelled.

I couldn't help, but laugh right in her face. So, she just walked away from embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious," Emmett said laughing.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep a straight face for so long," Edward said laughing.

"Did you see that girls face? Priceless," Jasper said.

I just smiled to try and stop my laughter. If we keep going at the rate we were on the place would be shaking because of our laughter.

Shortly, after that we decided to leave the club. It was almost three in the morning and I would have to go to school soon.

When we were back we decided to go hunting after spending so much time around humans it can get overwhelming.

_She is everything I need _

_That I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want _

_That I never knew I needed_

_This was the end of chapter 4: She Is_

_Everything was By: random-gurl531_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. I only own Giovanni and the plot for this story._

_Song: She Is By: The Fray_


	5. Loser

**Okay, so here's a small author's note. I thought no one was reading the story, but I checked and there are over 400 hits. I would really like some reviews because I wrote this back in seventh or eighth grade. So, I would like to know where I can improve my writing, or if you can see the difference between previously written chapters and the new chapters that are freshly written. The reason why I haven't updated is because I lost the flash drive I put it on while moving. I'm going to stop talking now. Here's the chapter.

* * *

**

When the sun started rising symbolizing it was morning I thought it would be a good chance to see the sunrise.

I walked into Edward's room and I saw that he was reading something by Shakespeare. He looked up when he saw that I entered the room.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I said.

"What brings you here this fine morning?" he asked.

"Your room has a bigger window than mine and I need to go outside. Even though I could jump out of my window, I don't really feel like it," I said towards the window.

"Why do you need to go outside?" he asked looking out the window.

"I want to see the sunrise. Would you like to join me?" I replied.

"Sure," he said opening his door like window.

I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could. I loved the feeling of the wind rushing against me. I soon found a tall enough tree so that I would be able to see the sunrise. I started climbing the tree and as soon as I reached the top I gasped. How could something be so beautiful, breathtaking, and stunning, but none of those words could even try to capture its true quality. I felt small like I wasn't that important. I felt happy to be able to experience this. I also felt bad for those who couldn't experience this.

Edward and I just stood there in a comfortable silence. I reached for his hand and I brought them to my lips and kissed the back of his hand. For the first time this morning we looked each other in the eyes and smiled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I put all that I could muster up into that kiss and I could tell that Edward was doing the same. When the kissed ended I smiled again. Then I got an idea that could possibly lead to my death, but I don't think it will.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that," Edward said.

"Come on it will be fun! Neither of us have done it before, so we don't know what the outcome will be, but doesn't that make it seem more adventurous," I said.

"If we die, I'm going to haunt you," he said.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I said grabbing a hold of his hand.

Then as we started getting closer to the edge, I started to count. "Okay, five, four, three, two, one, jump!" I yelled.

"This is awesome!" I screamed as we freefell in the air.

"This is crazy!" Edward yelled back.

"Let's try to flip," I suggested.

"No," Edward said.

"Come on," I said starting to do flips. "It's a lot of fun."

Then Edward started doing flips with me and we looked like acrobats.

As we started getting closer to the ground, I realized I didn't know how to land. So, I thought it would be best to fall on my back. When I did I felt the ground tremble beneath me; I felt like my spine broke. When Edward came down he landed standing up and looked completely fine. I guess like cats, vampires should always land on their feet.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked standing over me.

"Yeah, I'm good I just need a little help getting up," I replied.

After I was up and walking again, I started to panic because we forgot about the time. When we walked in the house I ran up the stairs rushing to get ready.

"Giovanni, relax its only 7 o'clock, and school doesn't start until 8 o'clock," Edward called after me.

"Oh," I said walking back downstairs feeling embarrassed.

I sat at the table with Edward and Reneesme and started a conversation with Nessie.

"How was your morning?" I asked her. Since I was talking to Reneesme she decided to show me her morning instead of talking. She woke up, went running and hunting with Jacob, and read a book.

"That sounds like a very busy morning," I said.

She showed me that the book wasn't very long only a mere 128 pages. I laughed at her sarcasm and her ability to make a funny through images. Then she showed me asking the question "How was your morning?"

"Oh my morning was fun. I saw the sunrise, jumped out of a tree, hurt myself, and embarrassed myself," I said. Reneesme just gave me a questioning look and laughed at me. Soon enough all three of us were laughing at my strange morning.

Soon it was time for me to get ready for school. So, I went upstairs.

When Edward and I pulled up to the school, a lot of people were staring at us. Well, it was already half of the 1st semester and I was a foreign exchange student. Also, some of the now seniors and juniors recognized Edward from when he was last there. We ignored all of the glances and went to the office. So, I could get my schedule.

Just like the principal said I had all AP and high level Math classes.

I walked into my 1st class which was a Creative Writing class. The teacher right away recognized Edward and let me choose my seat.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Andrews. I heard you were a transfer student," a girl said.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Giovanni Jacques," I said.

"Where are you from?" Stacy asked.

"I'm from France," I said in a "No, Duh" voice. Why else would I be speaking French?

"I thought in France people were blondes," she questioned.

"That's only on TV. Mostly in France there are a lot of brunettes, like me," I said.

"Oh that's cool," she replied.

Then her thoughts were getting on my nerves so I changed them so she would stop talking to me.

For the rest of class I was able to keep anyone from talking to me. Not that I don't like talking to people because I love to talk. It's just that they all wanted to ask stupid questions. When that class was over and it was time for AP Calc everyone in the halls stopped to stare at us. That is a normal reaction when people see vampires.

We have pale skin, golden eyes, and are just all around gorgeous. That just adds to the being new and having Alumni from the school following me. That class went better than the first. I didn't have to stop people from talking to me because they were too busy gossiping. Some of the rumors they said were just so ridiculous. I couldn't help, but laugh a little.

Then, it was time for lunch. The time that most new students dread, but I was looking forward to it.

Edward and I just found a table and sat down. We just started talking about random things and soon people just started to come. They started coming without me changing their thoughts. They just came and sat down and started talking to us. There were two guys and three girls who sat with us now. By the end of lunch I learned all of their names: Adam, Matt, Chelsea, Andy, and Danni. They were all pretty cool and were in my Calc class. Adam and Chelsea were seniors and everyone else was a junior like me. After lunch the rest of the day was filled with gym, science, and engineering.

_A loser can win whenever they want to  
All they gotta, gotta do  
Is bring you down (bring you down)  
Is bring you down_

_This was the end of chapter 5: Loser_

_Everything was by: random-gurl531_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series. I only own Giovanni some bonus characters and the plot for this story._

_Song: Loser by Cute Is What We Aim For_


End file.
